


Gently,Gently

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, F/M, Genderswap, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before her wedding night, Ciel asks a favor. A bit dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently,Gently

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the kinkmeme, and contains a Ciel very unlike Ciel. Set two nights before her marriage to Edward Middleford.

“Please,” She whispered, and he came to her willingly, his eyes burning in the night. One gloved hand was pressed steadily to his chest, the sheer formality of his clothing shocking in comparison to her ragged state. She held out a single hand to him, her hair falling in thick strands around her bare shoulders, kitten-soft and sweetly scented.

He took her hand gently into his own, kissing it with a restrained tenderness that didn’t suit him at all, making up for it with the bite of his following words.

“Is that an order?”

She flinched, strong enough to make her body shudder, and the shirt that was wrapped loosely around her fell further down, baring soft, tightened nipples, pink and delicate in the muted candlelight of the room. She hesitated a moment more, and if he regretted asking, it showed not at all. She nodded, slowly.

He pulled on the hand he held, and caught her as she tumbled forward, his mouth fastening sweetly onto hers. Her breath caught, and he held still as though waiting for her to become accustomed to the feeling. She was braver than he believed, always had been and pushed forward, one hand coming up to rest against his chest, pushing at his buttons and fastenings.

He stilled her with a look, and pushed her gently backwards onto the bed, crawling over her, until he took up her whole world, and she had been thinking about this moment since she could think, and when he kissed her this time, she kissed him back just as sweetly.

And if it hurt all the more for that, it was only what he intended.

She drank from his lips, body lying easily beneath his own. He hovered over her, as though afraid to touch her too familiarly, and she wound fingers through the silk of his hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and they watched each other kiss, tongues twining languidly, blue eyes and blood eyes, and vicious seal meeting just as harshly. He kissed her a little more forcefully, and she moaned into his mouth at the feel of him pushing at her.

With one hand, Sebastian reached up pulling the rest of the shirt from her body and she was bare beneath him. She was thin, and so desperately young, and it showed in the line of her collarbone, the arch of her neck, the small rounded curve of her delicate porcelain hip. She twisted underneath him, trying to roll away, even though he had seen her naked many times. But this was the first time. . .

He leaned in for another kiss, and she could feel him pouring careful reassurance into it. He was so gentle, every move carefully obvious, as though afraid to startle her away, and she was relaxing into him almost reluctantly, as though submitting to this was breaking another part of her. He trailed slowly from her mouth, down the soft curve of her neck, which just earlier this evening he had washed so meticulously, so regularly, just as he always did. His tongue trailed soft lines, and she shifted, restless now for different reasons. He pressed soft kisses all along her collarbones, and she turned her eyes away from him. His lips felt full and soft, and she felt like weeping.

“Ciel.” He whispered, and she turned to look at him, clothed in darkness, in a darkened bedroom, and she began to wonder just what she had invited, no commanded to touch her. He reached up, and slid his gloves off with his teeth tossing them carelessly to the side, and her eyes widened at the unexpected action. One hand twined in her hair, and he pulled her up to meet him, still arching over her, a predator over her prone form. As he kissed her, that careful deadly twine of languid tongue, he trailed calming hands over her sides, petting her in long strokes as one would a cat, until she was purring arching into his hands, eyes half-closed, mouth slack in enjoyment of the sheer sensuality of his hands on her.

He leaned further down, sucking a small, pinkened nipple into his mouth and she gasped, hands winding into his hair, unsure of whether to pull him closer, or shove him away, so just tugging restlessly at him. His tongue flickered over her silkily, before steadying into a long pulling motion, rasping gently over the tender flesh. She was squirming now, her hips unsure of where to go, spine curling into an immature arch, cradling him close. His other hand reached out and thumbed her other nipple softly, and she cried out now, pulling one of her hands from where they were now gripping his hair to cover her mouth. It felt like something was building in her, climbing, and her hips tossed.

He pulled his mouth away, replacing on her other side, and she hissed at the feeling of cold air hitting her warm skin, and then groaned when he flicked a thumb over her lightly. She was pink, and hardened now, his saliva drying in the cool night air. Her whole body felt like it was begging for something. And she didn’t know what.

His hand skimmed down her body, stopping a little under her bellybutton, and she stiffened, her body tightening up under him, instinctual and immediate, only to relax minutely as he pulled away from her breast slowly, his mouth leaving a sticky, wet trail as he licked and kissed his way back to her mouth. Their kiss was faster now, but no less sweet. Every push she gave, he accepted, leaving himself wide for her explorations, before lapping at her tongue, suckling softly and it felt like she was melting.

His hand slipped lower.

She cried out, and bucked into him, her eyes watching the ceiling, wide and unseeing. His thumb rotated in gentle circles, right where she needed it most as she panted under him. Her hips moved unsteadily at first, as though she was looking for the right rhythm before she began rubbing against his hand steadily, her breath coming faster and faster. She could feel whatever it was building faster now, beating at her with forceful wings, and when his mouth returned to her breast she leaned eagerly into him, welcoming him with her body. She panted his name, as he traced her own around her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She was crying out frantically now, and her hips were shaking. Her hand grasped onto the sheets, as though needing something to anchor her in reality and not just in the magic of this feeling. She was sticky now, and wet, she could feel how slick she was, and it made every slide of his hand feel more intense, of clench and shake of her muscles more pronounced.

“Sebastian,” She whispered, and he paused, before pulling his hand away. She lay under him, eyes watching him, waiting. He merely licked at his hand, cleaning it entirely of her juice, and she blushed at the sight. He smiled at her, calm. As though she wasn’t naked under him.

She moved, a little wriggle, as though trying to entice him into doing something, and in return he slid down the bed. She closed her eyes, feeling the beginnings of acute disappointment. She was so close to something, and now he was leaving-  
“Sebastian!”

His licked another hot trail, tongue wide and flat, as though cleaning her, before moving those plush sensual lips so often used for cruel smiles into somewhere more pleasant. She was gasping, bucking with every suck, his tongue rolling over this bit of flesh as sweetly as it had all her others. The candles flickered.

His hands traced nonsense patterns on her thighs, the feeling oddly soothing in comparison to what he was doing with his mouth. She felt like she was free-falling, as though the stairs she had been climbing had suddenly ended in a drop off she had suddenly been pushed off of. She was spreading herself wider, hips bouncing towards him, her muscles twitching as he sucked her into his mouth, and in the most deliberate motion, scraped his teeth across her clit, one hand holding her hip as she startled, her breath coming out in stutter.

Her hands made weak grabbing motions on the bed, and when he licked her in another long flat swipe she sunk her hands into his hair, crying out his name over and over, and her voice loud in comparison to the stillness of the room quiet next to her racing heart. She was falling so fast now, every flicker of his mouth winding her up like a toy, and she wanted to hit the ground. Her muscles tightened expectantly, one of her legs trembling as her breath raced out of her. “Sebastian, god, please, Se-se-sebastian!”

She arched upwards he world narrowing to a tiny point… when he pulled away. She froze, her whole body trembling. Just one touch, but he was pulling away from her now, watching her from the edge of the bed with glowing eyes, as her body slowly calmed. She leaned up a little, glaring at his still form.

She felt swollen and achy with need, as though her whole body was mouth, and it was hungry. She sat still looking at him, and when he suddenly smiled, she raised a hand as though to smack him, and almost screamed in shock when he shoved her back to the bed.

“Beg, Ciel. I know you want this. I know you want to feel it. I want you to tell me you do.”

She looked stubbornly in the other direction, ignoring his slow crawl up her body, only turning to look at him when he chuckled into her ear, his breath warm, voice a low, velvet drawl. “It’s alright, young master. We can get started while you think about it.”  
She huffed a little, and turned back away, ignoring him. The sudden ruffle of cloth made her look back, eyes widening at the sight of him getting slowly undressed. His gloves had already been tossed to the floor, but his coat followed quickly. Next he detached the chain, and placed it with his pocket watch neatly on the table beside her bed, before starting on the multitude of buttons that made up his vest and undershirt.

She watched him absently, one hand smoothing thoughtlessly over her body, slow trails over the smooth flat line of her stomach, back up her sides, to trace slow circles around her breasts. She was unashamed of her nudity. It was only Sebastian. He had seen all of her soul, seeing her body was nothing. She moved instinctively under her hands, her nipples hardening into stiff points. She sighed softly.

Sebastian’s hand shot out suddenly, halting her own, and she gasped. He was looking at her, his eyes burning into her. “Please,” he said, and his voice was low and rough in way she had never heard “I will never get this unbuttoned, if I am watching you.”

Ciel blinked slowly, and then rolled onto her side, to watch him better. His hands were moving quickly, and he tossed the vest and shirt to the side quickly, leaving him soft, and cream and rose-smelling. She reached out, and to touch him was amazing. He held still under her, his breath raising his chest against her hands. He was almost completely hairless, the finest of down ringing his nipples, and stroking a soft line down his sternum. She traced a finger around his belly button, and here he did have hair, a small line of slowly widening black, that felt soft, and warm. She wanted to kiss it, and hesitated a long moment, before pushing on him to lean back.

She explored him slowly, and when she darted her tongue into his belly button he exhaled slowly, his eyes closed. She felt powerful, and her hands went to the fastenings of his pants with sudden confidence. She could feel, it, under her hands for the first time, and he was giving off an almost unnatural heat. It made her shudder.

She hesitated.

His hands covered hers, and then slipped under them, sliding the buttons free one by one, until they were open. His hand dipped inside, and her breath caught, as he pulled himself out into the open air.

When she touched him, he was warm and the skin was silky soft, the actual organ stiffly swollen with blood. Her body ached in sympathy. She traced a finger delicately under the head wondering at how it twitched on its own. His hand caught hers, suddenly, and she tilted her head back to look at him. He looked… he looked undone, and again that feeling of triumphant power returned to her, at the slight parting of his lips, the dilation of his eyes, the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. She shook his hand off and squeezed him slowly, her eyes lighting up as his breath caught.

A clear drop of fluid squeezed from the head, and ran sticky down her thumb. Sebastian pushed her back into the bed, spreading her legs in a smooth gesture, arching his body over her, and suddenly she was unsure again, her eyes widening. She tried to clench her thighs together, but they were too close, and the motion only pushed him more forward.

“Please,” She whispered, and he leaned in and kissed her as though he could sip her soul from her mouth. He pushed in, and she cried out, her eyes widening, staring helplessly into his, and he was watching back just as avidly, and it was painfully intimate, to have him looking into her, as he slid inside of her.

There was pain, and she clung to his shoulders, as he froze at her cry, one hand stroking her sides in those long soothing motions, his mouth latching onto a nipple. She clenched her teeth, and slammed her hips into his, wincing a little, but smiling the whole time, her eyes wide and intense.

Sebastian gasped, his mouth coming off of her with a pop, and his eyes had shifted into something bright and terrifying. The candles wavered, turning their coupled shadows into something twitching and terrifying on the walls. As he leaned into her, sliding into her in a smooth rhythm now, her hands raked lines up his back, her dull nails digging into perfect skin. He was panting lightly, and she had done this to him, had made him want, and gasp, sweat pearling on his skin. She was the reason. And it made the feeling that much sweeter. She was so tender now, and he was crashing into her, her body so small underneath his. She was writhing up into him, and she could hear wavering noises falling from her mouth.

He slid a hand under her, and pulled her upwards, so he could thrust into her more freely, and she was mewling helplessly. He leaned forward, and she watched him come closer, as a mouse watches a snake, and he kissed her, sudden heady desperation on his tongue, and she was coming, toes curling, body trembling with the force of it running through her. He was still slamming into her, and the steady, blissful motion seemed to stretch it out, until she was limp and sweating, and helpless in his arms. She looked up and murmured “Sebastian. . .”

He came with a growl, and she cried out anew at the feeling of being filled, warm and wet. It dripped from where they were still sealed together, and she was panting into his neck. So tired.

He slid free of her body, and she sighed at the pleasant feeling. He was still wearing his pants, and she felt pleasantly dirty, in a way she never had before. She smiled at him, and then froze.

His face had closed off entirely.

“I hope that was satisfactory, mistress. I am glad I could help you before your wedding night. I will clean up, and then retire.”

She stared at him blankly, pursing her lips before his name could escape her throat. He got up, sliding from the bed, and walked to her restroom. She lay on her side, sore and thrumming, acutely miserable.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulate the [bride](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
